Users in the work place today are accustomed to using a multitude of different methods of communication, or communication modes, during collaboration. Current recording methods for communication modes such as email, chat messaging services, channel services, wireless text messaging, voice, or the like, are not sufficient with meeting current collaboration demands. Frequently in the work place users interact using a multitude of these communication modes on the same collaboration. Often times the need arises for users to compile all of the specific discussions and conversations that were conducted about a particular topic, event, time-frame, or a combination thereof, across all communication modes. In this case, users are forced to manually review individual histories found in each separate communication mode used. This process is often time-consuming and can be frustrating given the various communication modes commonly used and the scale of communications that occur on a daily basis. When users are collaborating on a number of topics it becomes increasingly difficult to re-assemble past communication based on a single relevant topic.
At present, there is no adequate way for a plurality of users to record and retrieve specific communications on collaborations conducted over a plurality of communication modes that follows a developing topic.